Cooro is mine
by Demonic Fairy
Summary: When Cooro gets Kazana to go with them on their journey will a new jealousy arise from Senri? KazanaxCooroxSenri slight NanaxHusky might contain spoilers. rated t just in case better than it sounds READ NOW!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own +Anima**

**SUMMARY: When Cooro begs Kazana to come to Astaria will a new jealousy arise from Senri?**

_**In Sailand**_

Kazana sweat dropped as Cooro was using puppy dog eyes to persuade him to come with them on their journey. "Pwease Kazana?" Cooro said. Senri was sending an intense glare his way. Kazana replied "I don't think," then he made the mistake of looking into Cooro's pleading eyes, "Arg fine only for awhile."

Cooro began to jump up and down enthusiastically until he saw the others faces. "Come on give him a chance!" Cooro said. He started tugging Senri's poncho and said "Pwease!" Senri sighed and gave a stiff nod. "YAY!" Cooro yelled as he dragged Kazana on the ship.

Husky glanced at the tensed Senri and said to Nana "I got a bad feeling about this."

_**Back in Astaria**_

As they were walking towards a near by town Cooro spotted an apple tree. "Oh oh oh there's an apple tree! Can I pick one?" Cooro asked Husky. Husky sighed and said "only one." Cooro tried to reach up but was to short. Cooro pouted.

Senri was about to grab an apple for the young crow but Kazana placed Cooro on his shoulders to get one. Senri suppressed a growl as he watched the happy Cooro grab an apple from Kazana's shoulders. Cooro poked Kazana's head and asked, "Do you want one Kazana?"

He smiled and said "sure." Cooro reached up and grabbed one for Kazana. Cooro asked, "What about you guys?" The others shook their heads no. Then Cooro spotted something in the corner of his eye. He smiled and said, "Guess what Senri I found a bee hive and I bet it's full of honey!"

What he said got into their brains._ 'Beehive?'_ Kazana said, "Cooro that's not such a good—"Cooro screamed, "Kyaaaa!" A swarm of very angry bees came from the tree. "Bu-bu-bu-bu- BBBBUUUUGGGGSSSS!!!!" Cooro whipped out his wings and flew in the sky with the swarm following him.

"COORO!" Nana and Husky yell. Kazana spread out his wings and went after Cooro. The bees caught up with the poor crow. "Ow! Someone make them stop!" Cooro pleaded. Kazana pushed his wings faster and grabbed the young boy from behind. "Hold on Cooro!" he said. Then he began to dive for the river.

Cooro clung to Kazana's shirt and took a big breath. Kazana dove into the lake and the cold water hit them like a punch in chest. Cooro wrapped his arms tighter around the boy. Kazana turned a light pink and then surfaced for air.

The bees left as soon as they got to the water. When the duo broke through the water they headed for shore. Kazana noticed Cooro wasn't swimming and worried. "Cooro are you hurt?" Kazana asked. Cooro looked embarrassed and said quietly "I can't swim." Kazana stopped swimming for a second and said "then I'll teach you."

He held Cooro at arms length away and Cooro looked scared. Kazana said, "Relax." And then Cooro began to feel less and less tense. He started to float, Kazana let go and said, "Just move your arms and legs and you'll be swimming." Cooro moved his arms slowly and then moved faster. The others came through the trees.

Cooro paddled back to the shore slowly yelling, "I can swim! I can swim! I can swim!" Then he started sinking and flailing his arms. Kazana grabbed Cooro under his arms and pulled him to shore. When they were back on the shore Cooro grinned sheepishly and said, "Guess I need more practice huh?"

Kazana smiled at him and gave a nod. Husky hit Cooro over the head with his staff. Kazana asked, "What's that?" Nana answered, "The Cooro punishing stick." Kazana said, "Can I see that?" Husky gave him the staff. Then Kazana bopped Cooro on his head. Cooro whined, "I thought you were on my side Kazana!" Kazana smiled at Cooro and said, "That's what you get for being careless."

Husky smiled and said "looks like I'm not the only one that thinks so." Cooro rubbed the bump growing on his head. Senri glared at the hawk but turned his attention to the young boy. Senri gave Cooro a bright shiny red apple. Cooro smiled and said, "Thanks Senri but I'm sorry that I didn't get any honey for you." Senri just smiled and stole glanced at the now seething Kazana. Cooro took a big bite and more than half of it was gone. They roll their eyes and walk back to the woods.

The sun began to set and Kazana said, "How 'bout we camp out for the night?" Husky looked at the sky and said, "That's a good idea we'll be at the town by the afternoon tomorrow." So with that said the five set up camp. Nana asked, "Hey Kazana you Cooro and Senri go wash up while Husky and I pitch the fire." Kazana said, "Usually I'd say no but I understand if you don't want me here to see you and fish boy sucking faces."

Nana and Husky turned bright red and said at the same time "We are not!" Cooro pulled on Senri's poncho and asked, "Why are they red? And what does sucking faces mean?" Senri just sighed and pushed Cooro to the lake with Kazana following them. They stripped down to their boxers and got in the water. Cooro and Kazana got out their wings and began cleaning themselves. Kazana accidentally sprayed Cooro with water from his wings.

"Hey you did that on purpose!" Cooro said splashing water in Kazana's direction. "Hey!" Kazana said while splashing water back at Cooro. Soon they were splashing each other back and forth. Senri felt uneasy as he watched the two have fun. Cooro sensing Senri's uneasiness looked over at him an asked happily, "do you want to join in?" Senri walked over to them occasionally splashing Cooro now and again. Then Kazana said, "We'd better be getting back."

They got their clothes back on and headed back to camp. During dinner Kazana said, "This is good who made it?" Cooro said happily, "Senri did! He's very good at spices." Kazana said to himself "Who would've guessed?" As the night dragged on Senri sat down with Nana using his leg as a pillow and Husky leaning on him.

Husky asked, "Cooro aren't you coming?" Cooro looked at him and said "Not tonight." Instead of Senri, Cooro curled up next to Kazana and fell asleep. Kazana was shocked by his decision and action but was comfortable and fell asleep next to Cooro. Senri on the other hand was furious and was barely keeping himself from killing Kazana. Senri thought to himself _'mine'_ as he looked at Cooro's sleeping form.

_**RATE AND REVIEW**_

**This is the first story that I'm actually writing chapters on so no flames plz unless it's constructive criticism. **

**Part of next chapter**

_Cooro looked at Senri and Kazana innocently and asked, "What's sex?"_

**Lol I leave you with only that to say and Kazana is a character in th 7,8,9th books**


	2. The town

Kazana yawned as he slowly began waking up. He felt a strange warmth coming from his left and when he looked down he saw Cooro clinging to him.

The young crow had his arms around his waist and was snuggling deeper into his chest to seek more warmth. Kazana blushed a delicate pink but when he was about to fall back asleep he felt a gaze burning in his forehead.

He looked up to see Senri glaring at him. Kazana could practically feel the hatred rising from Senri as he looked at him. Kazana didn't think he was helped the situation by smirking at the bear and challenging his glare.

Just as Senri was about to go ballistic Cooro sleepily woke up rubbing his eyes very cutely I might add and looked at the two. He gave an adorable smile and asked Senri "What's for breakfast?"

By that time Husky woke up and said "Nothing until we get to town." Cooro did a cute pout but didn't say another word about it.

Husky sighed and said in Nana's ear "another reason I hate girls. THEY ARE LAZY!" Nana shot up from the ground and accidentally punched Husky in the face "WHO?! WHAT?! WHERE?!" when she noticed she punched Husky she said "Oops."

Husky rubbed his sore cheek and said "let's just get to the town."

There where many booths open that was filled with food and jewelry and other items but the food was the best part for Cooro.

After he'd spend one second looking at food he would go and run to the next booth. The others were walking a few steps behind him while he was window shopping.

Senri and Kazana were glaring each other down while Nana was trying to get Husky from buying yet another gem when they noticed some thing missing.

"Cooro?" Kazana asked as he looked around for him. Senri at this point began searching too when they saw a strange lady talking to Cooro from an alley.

They walked over and heard her say "so how 'bout it?" Kazana stepped in and said "not interested" while Senri pulled Cooro away. Kazana walked back over to the two.

Kazana said "why were you talking to her?" Cooro replied "'Cause she was gonna give me money." Senri asked "Why?" Cooro said scratching his head "I don't exactly know what she was talking about." Kazana said "well how do you expect to do the job if you don't know what it is?"

Cooro looked at Senri and Kazana innocently and asked "what's sex?" Kazana turned a deep scarlet while Senri held back a nose bleed. "Uhhhh hm well . . . how do I put it?" Kazana said "Why don't you take over Senri?" Cooro looked at Senri longingly wanting to know the answer.

Nana and Husky walked up to the trio and asked "What's been going on." Senri nudged Nana forward and said "Help Cooro."

Nana smiled and said "OKAY! What do ya need Cooro?" Cooro asked "What is sex?" Color drained from Nana's face.

Husky was blunt and said "Do you know about the birdses and the beeses Cooro?" Cooro scrunched his nose and said "ewwww if it has bugs I don't wanna do it!"

With that he walked to a food stand leaving them. They all sighed (even Husky) in relief_. 'Che that evil witch trying to take Cooro's innocents!_' Kazana thought.

Cooro was using the puppy dog pout to try and take free food from the people. It worked best on the woman salespeople but it took awhile for the men. Husky sighed and said "Get a job Cooro."

Cooro pouted and said "Well I guess I gotta find that lady again."Then everyone yelled "NO!" A little girl passing by looked at Cooro and said "Well my daddy needs a helper for his farm and he said 70 gillah every week so can you come?"

Cooro said "sure!" and ran off with the younger girl to find the house. The other +Anima sighed and ran to catch up with Cooro.

Cooro saw a little house with a semi big plantation come into view. Cooro waited outside as the young girl ran into the house. His friends ran up to him as the dad and girl were walking out.

"That's him daddy! He needs a job!" The little girl said. The dad scanned Cooro up and down and asked "Can you chop wood for me?" Cooro nodded. Nana asked "Sir if it's not too much trouble can we all work here?"

The man laughed and said "Please call me Tamaki and this is my daughter Julie and yes you can all have jobs." Tamaki told Nana to cook with his wife, Husky to plant seeds, Senri to run to the river and collect water and Kazana to help move storage.

After three days with the family the +Anima were comfortable until Julie ran into the house and said "The people are going to go hunting again!"

Tamaki sighed and said to himself "it's never safe in the forest with them around." Tamaki told everyone to come back and stay away from the forest but noticed Senri was missing. Tamaki asked "Where's Senri?" Cooro looked around and said "He must by down by the river."

Tamaki said "It's dangerous to be in the forest with them in it 'cause they will shoot anything that moves." The +Anima exchanged glances and decided to go out and look for him. They all split up and Kazana found Senri carrying a bucket of water back to the house.

'Why me?' Kazana thought as he approached Senri. Kazana quickly said "there are hunters out here and we need to get back." Senri just nodded and on the way they met up with Nana and Husky. They came to the clearing to the house when they saw a figure flying towards them.

Nana yelled "OVER HERE COORO!" The crow just kept flying to them until the four heard a terrifying noise.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

It was a gunshot. It echoed in their minds and as in slow motion watched the bird fall from the sky.

_**RATE AND REVIEW!!!**_

**DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNNN! OH NO COORO!**

**The ppl to thank! Thanks for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!**

**Grace Raven****  
YumiHigurashi  
Lady Serena Sparrow**

**Lolz u guys are awesome!!!!!!!!!! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM WELCOME!!!!!!!!**


	3. What a day!

**Me: HELLO PEOPLE OF EARTH AND BEYOND!**

**Cooro: hi everyone!**

**Nana: Geez as hyper as ever I see**

**Husky: when are they not hyper?**

**Me: *grins* SENRI THE DICLAIMER PLEASE!**

**Senri: . . .**

**Kazana: *sigh* DEMONIC FAIRY DOESN'T OWN +ANIMAA**

**Me: THANK YOU KAZANA now ON WITH THE STORY**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The four watched in terror as the sight in front of them. They watched as Cooro began losing altitude and falling towards the ground. Senri was the first to snap out of the trance and began running to the forest.

As much as he tried to hide it panic was written all over Senri's face. A picture of Cooro so innocent and naïve as he ran around an apple orchard and tried to pick an apple crawled into Senri's mind. He pushed his legs to carry him faster.

Back with the others Kazana was next to return to reality and snapped out his wings and flew towards the trees. He flapped his wings and went as fast as he could. He mental winced as he heard the poor crows body hit the trees.

He glanced down and was somewhat surprised that the bear could keep up with him at his full pace. He shook his head of all thoughts and kept his focus on Cooro.

The two animas reached the trees and had to slow down a bit from weaving in and out of the trees. Then Senri picked up the faint scent of blood. More specifically he smelt Cooro's blood. He ran in the direction of the scent.

Kazana had to trust Senri and follow him. Then as a gust of wind blew in Senri's face he was hit with a strong stench of blood. They slowly arose from the trees and had wide eyes at the sight they saw.

There Cooro lay sprawled on the ground. He was clutching his stomach where blood oozed out and was surrounded by a pool of blood. He was covered in scratches from where he most likely dropped through the trees. He was quietly yet hoarsely panting for breath.

He was only slightly awake but Kazana slightly wished he had passed out so that he didn't have to feel any pain. Senri kneeled by Cooro's stomach and lifted his shirt gently to heal his wound. "Kazana? Senri?" Kazana heard the weak voice and looked down to see Cooro's hopeful eyes on him as he said, "Will I be okay?"

Kazana was in a state of shock. Does he really think he won't make it? But before Kazana could speak Senri of all people interrupted him. "You'll be fine Cooro. We'll help you. Be still I need to tend your wounds." Senri said to Cooro as he slowly cleaned the blood.

Kazana couldn't help but drop his jaw a bit. He talked?! He usually says nothing or no more than one word but three whole sentences?! He looked back at the crow and felt a pang of jealousy as he felt Cooro relax from the bear's soothing words.

Husky and Nana gasped when they saw Cooro and all the blood. They immediately went to help and began bandaging Cooro's wounds.

Cooro's eyelids became heavy and he drifted off into a deep sleep as they did their work. "I think the bird's over here!" someone said.

A surge of anger flowed through Senri and Kazana. How dare they hurt Cooro?! The villagers saw them after a few minutes of searching.

Their eyes were as wide as dinner plates when they saw the state Cooro was in. Kazana and Senri slowly rose to their feet and heard them murmur "he's a +anima! What do we do? He's a monster lets leave him!"

They glanced at Senri and Kazana worriedly when they sent them threatening glares. Senri said "Leave. Now." Kazana glared at them and growled "You hurt him so I suggest you leave before we tear all of you to shreds!"

Kazana whipped out his wings in a flourish and looked menacing like a winged demon. Senri let his bear anima take over and he raised his arm to the villagers as if to warn them. They were frightened.

"Don't hurt them." They heard a voice say. When they looked behind them they saw Cooro was awake and raised his head to them. Cooro said "It's not their fault I shouldn't have been flying in the first place."

Cooro smiled at them and said "I'm sorry you should go home because your families would be worried and I'm sorry you didn't really catch anything."

With that said they left. Husky looked at Cooro and said "But they hurt you." Cooro smiled and said "Well it's not like they meant to do it on purpose."

Nana sighed and said "You need to learn how to stand up for yourself and to not forgive people so easily."

Kazana sighed and put Cooro's head in his lap and Cooro fell back asleep. Husky said "We should camp out for the rest of the day.

Husky and Nana went back for their payment from the farmer and to tell him that they weren't staying. So Kazana and Senri were left to watch after Cooro.

Kazana stole a glance at Senri. His gaze was to the floor and he played with the grass. Kazana sighed and muttered "You don't have to blame yourself."

Senri looked at Kazana confused but Cooro spoke up "You think I got hurt because I was searching for you but it's not your fault it's those hunters so don't beat yourself up." Senri glanced at Cooro and gave a miserable nod.

Cooro gently raised himself up. Kazana looked worried at Cooro while he was slowly moving. Cooro made his way inch by inch and leaned on Senri.

He whispered "its okay Senri no need to blame yourself I'll be fine." Then Cooro slowly went back to sleep while leaning on Senri.

Later that day Cooro only got up when they had to eat. The sun was going down and they had made the fire but no one could focus on anything besides the injured boy.

Kazana watched as Husky and Nana went to sleep and couldn't help but glare at the teen holding Cooro. Senri held Cooro around the waist with both arms and held him to his chest with a look in his eyes that Kazana didn't seem to know.

Kazana lay down on his back and closed his eyes. In his mind he thought _'I won't give up that easily'_

_**RATE AND REVIEW**_

**HEY EVERYONE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM NEEDED! I WANNA MAKE IT BETTER! Anyway I might get writers block so ideas are open!**

**THANKS TO:**

**-YumiHigurashi-**

**Lady Serena Sparrow**

**Mai Kugarashi**

**BleedingLOVER**

**Suguri Takeuchi-chan**

**Grace Raven**

**hikaru_yoru**

**YOU GUYS ROCK!**


End file.
